


Make Me Breakfast

by aweewah



Series: Remembering Sunday [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Meg & Dia (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alex says some stupid stuff, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Dorky!Alex, F/M, Fluff, Love, Meg just wants to sleep, Melex, Mornings, Romance, Stubborn!Meg, but that's what makes him adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweewah/pseuds/aweewah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is hungry and wants breakfast. Meg hates waking up early and wants to sleep in.</p><p>Of course, he's so very demanding and she's so very stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Alex's [tweets](https://twitter.com/AlexAllTimeLow/status/472754850921713664).

**May 2014**

 

That morning, Alex was awakened by the sound of his stomach growling and he wanted that to go away. He turned to his left and looked at the clock, squinting his eyes due to the sun peeking through the blinds. It was seven in the morning and though he would usually try to go back to sleep, it was impossible for him to do that this time thanks to the noises his stomach continued to make.  
  
He was hungry.  _Really_  hungry and it was fifty percent of his fault for not really eating much the day before. When was the last time he ate anyway? He remembered having a sandwich in the afternoon and that was it. Poor dinner time had been skipped.  
  
Alex then turned to his right and smiled at the other fifty percent of the reason why he was starving. They were sound asleep, laying on their side while wrapped in the blanket and their mouth was slightly ajar. A few strands of their dark brown hair had fallen over their face and he could hear them breathing softly. The previous night they had went to bed earlier than they usually did, obviously exhausted from traveling all over the states with their sister. It had been ages since they’ve done that and while it was fun that they got to perform again for a few cities, they were glad to be home. They were missing Alex too much, who had been home for the past month. He was so happy they were back that he didn’t think about eating and only thought about making out with them, explaining why his stomach was crying out to him for food.  
  
He moved closer to them and brushed the hair out of their face so he could lightly kiss them on the forehead. With a smile on his face, he spoke in a whisper.  
  
“Meg.”  
  
She didn’t budge, so he made sure he was a little louder this time. “Meg, wake up.”  
  
“Mmm,” she mumbled and he noticed the corners of her lips wanted to curl up. Or at least he assumed that’s what was going on, though he really wasn’t quite sure if she was actually trying to smile.  
  
“Are you awake?” he asked, so close to her that their faces were only inches apart.  
  
For a few minutes, she still didn’t move. She didn’t even twitch and he was about ready to try something else to bring her to consciousness. That was until a smirk crossed her features and a word escaped her lips. “No.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled before moving his hand underneath the blanket to wrap an arm around her waist. After pulling her close, Meg’s eyes fluttered open and she leaned in to give him a kiss.  
  
“Good morning,” Alex said, running his hand up the curve of her back.  
  
She yawned and pressed her forehead to his. “Good morning, Lex. So why’d you wake me up anyway?”  
  
“My stomach’s restless right now,” he told her. “And I don’t think I can ignore it anymore.”  
  
As if on cue, it growled again.  
  
Meg just looked at him. “That’s why you woke me up?”  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “It’s such a beautiful day and I thought it’d be nice to start our morning with some breakfast.”  
  
“What time is it anyway?”  
  
“Seven.”  
  
She groaned and rubbed her eyes. “Ugh, come on. This is too early for me and you know it’s even early for  _you_. Why are you doing this to me?”  
  
It was actually surprising that her eyes were even open at the moment. Sometimes when she woke up early, her speech would be slurred or her eyes would still be closed despite her being up. She expected this to be one of those times, especially since she just came home from performing in Vegas with Dia twelve hours ago. Being jetlagged was not fun and she thought Alex would understand that. He, of all people, should definitely understand that since he’s always touring and there’s been times when she had let him sleep.  
  
Okay, she was a little hypocritical. She once surprised him with a pillow fight, but that was only one time and he ended up enjoying it anyway. Even though she won. Still, that was once. This wasn’t the first time Alex had woken her up and as much as she loved him, she also loved sleeping.  
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault,” Alex retorted. “Blame my stomach for causing all this trouble. I was having a good dream and then it decided to make some noise and shit.”  
  
“Your stomach didn’t wake me up,” she murmured. “You did.”  
  
“Well, it woke  _me_  up,” he pointed out. “And now I’m really hungry, so can we make some breakfast, please?”  
  
Meg pulled the blanket over her head and shifted her body so he wasn’t holding her anymore. If she wasn’t so tired, she would’ve gotten up right away because she was hungry, too. Unfortunately, she cared about sleep more than food that morning and the response she gave Alex was not the one he was hoping for.  
  
“You can go ahead and make it,” she said, curling up. “I’m going back to sleep.”  
  
He frowned and propped himself up on one elbow. “Aww, what? But I don’t want to make it alone. It’s not really breakfast to me without your blueberry pancakes and I can’t make them as good as you.”  
  
She still didn’t want to get up. “That’s very flattering, but no. I’m not changing my mind.”  
  
“Make me breakfast,” he whined, the little crack in his voice causing Meg to let out a heavy sigh at how childish he sounded. “Make me breakfaaaaassstt!”  
  
“That’s not really helping you persuade me,” she said. “You sounded like a six year-old there.”  
  
He pouted for a brief moment and he was glad she still had the blanket over her head because he knew how stupid he probably looked. If she saw that, it would only add to that remark she made.  
  
Clearing his throat, he reverted to his normal voice. “Please? I asked nicely the first time.”  
  
“And I declined nicely,” she responded.  
  
“Please?” he said again, dragging out the word. “Make your yummy blueberry pancakes? Do it for Baltimore, Meg. Do it for me.”  
  
At his words, she lowered the blanket and looked up at him. “Did you just...did you really just use lyrics on me?”  
  
“I’ve done things like that too many times to count. You knew this was coming into the conversation sooner or later.”  
  
“The weird thing is that I really did.”  
  
“So, did it persuade you?” he asked, smiling a bit.  
  
It was very hard to resist the look he was giving her and she wanted to laugh at how he quoted a line from one of his songs, but she also didn’t want to give in. Going back to sleep was still her main priority, even if Alex was being a complete dork—one of his traits that usually won her over. Too bad she was hardheaded.  
  
She rolled over so that her back was facing him. “I’ll give you credit for the clever use of your lyrics, but still no.”  
  
He fell back on the pillow, then rolled closer to her to wrap his arms around her waist again. “Will  _anything_  I say make you get out of bed?”  
  
She grinned at his touch, thankful he couldn’t see that she was enjoying the feeling of him holding her. “It’s really sweet that you want to have breakfast with me, but nope. Nothing you say or sing to me will get me out of bed.”  
  
“Really? Nothing?” Alex kissed her shoulder. “Not even if I made up a song for you right now at this very moment?”  
  
“Show me what you got then,” she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
“Okay, I will.” He looked up at the ceiling, scratching his head while trying to think of some lines he could throw her. Finally, he opened his mouth again and began singing off tune:  
  
_Meg, please have breakfast with me._  
I know I sound crazy, don’t you see what you do to me?  
  
She couldn’t help but giggle, especially after  _that_  cringeworthy serenade. This made her turn to face him. “You’re such a cheater. You just used one of your existing songs and changed a line. And instead of a six year-old, you sounded like a twelve year-old going through puberty.”  
  
He laughed. “Hey, making a song on the spot is harder than I thought and I know you still liked it, meaning you can get up now so we can eat.”  
  
“I think you got it all messed up.” She flicked his head. “Sure it was funny, but that doesn’t mean you’ve convinced me to make you breakfast. I still want to sleep.”  
  
Alex sat up and crossed his arms, not even hiding the fact that he was pouting once more. “Fine.”  
  
With a smug look on her face, she adjusted the blanket to cover herself and turned her back on him again. Then in seconds, Alex thought of something else he could do besides beg. Begging, asking politely, serenading, and persuasion obviously weren’t doing anything for him, so he had to resort to another option. She wasn’t the only one who never gave up. As she began falling asleep again, he got out of bed and looked at her for a few minutes. He grinned, grabbed the end of the blanket, and just like that, he pulled it off of the bed.  
  
Meg wasn’t quite happy being exposed and curled up again, putting the pillow over her head. She let out an exasperated sigh and muttered something under her breath. But she still didn’t move and attempted to go back to sleep, though Alex wasn’t done yet. He walked around to her side of the bed and picked her up, causing her to yelp in surprise. One arm was holding her legs while the other arm supported her back.  
  
“Alex Gaskarth, you put me down right now!” she yelled. From the tone in her voice, he could tell part of her was irritated while the other part was slightly amused. There was even a hint of laughter.  
  
She protested by kicking her legs, trying to break free of his hold. However, he managed to keep his balance and wasn’t phased by her movements. He still continued to carry her and eventually began walking out of the bedroom. Once he began moving, she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck. While she didn’t want to be carried, she also didn’t want to fall.  
  
As he brought her down the stairs, she glared at him. “You stop at nothing, don’t you?”  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. “You said nothing I say or sing will get you out of bed. Since I couldn’t get you out of bed with words, I used the next best thing: my super strength.”  
  
She huffed in defeat. “You’re the worst.”  
  
“Well, as the worst I was able to finally get you out of bed,” he said proudly. “So I take that as a compliment. Also, if being the worst means I get to carry you to the kitchen so we can enjoy your pancakes, then I am definitely the worst.”  
  
Meg’s face softened at this statement. How could she stay mad at him when he said things like that? All traces of annoyance left her face, making her appear more relaxed. She even laughed a little and lifted a hand to trace the small tattoo behind his ear. “I swear, you’re an idiot.”  
  
“But I’m  _your_  idiot.” He shrugged. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, he stopped. “And now that we’re down here, can you make me some breakfast?”  
  
At this point, she certainly wasn’t so tired anymore and her stomach had growled as well. Knowing very well that she was too hungry to refuse, she decided to stop being stubborn for the moment and enjoy the morning with him.  
  
“Alright,” she finally said. “I’ll make some breakfast, but I really hope you don’t expect me to be the only one cooking.”  
  
“Of course not,” he assured her and put her down. “I just want you to do the pancakes. I’ll take care of everything else.”  
  
She pecked him on the cheek and then took him by the hand to lead him into the kitchen. It was actually silly of her to think that, considering how he never expected that from her. On mornings when they ate breakfast together, she would make her special pancakes and the coffee while he did the bacon and eggs. Then they’d both do at least another thing, such as make biscuits or toast. They’d have fun with it, too. She’d sing while she cooked and he’d end up doing the same thing and by the time the food was done cooking they’d be a little out of breath from dancing and singing around the kitchen as if it were a stage.  
  
As soon as they got to the kitchen, she went over to the fridge. Though she realized something and stopped in front of it before reaching for the handle.  
  
“Wait a minute,” She turned to him. “How can I make blueberry pancakes if I don’t even have blueberries?”  
  
Instead of giving her the “oh shit” face he would’ve normally given her, he just smirked. “And that’s where you’re wrong. You  _do_  have blueberries.”  
  
“Yeah, but they’re probably bad now,” she said, opening the fridge. “I mean, I got them a few days before I left-”  
  
Her words came to a halt at the sight in front of her. On the bottom shelf of the refrigerator were two plastic containers filled with fresh blueberries. She tried to say something, but just faced him again for an explanation.  
  
Alex chuckled. “I kind of sorta bought some for you yesterday. Before picking you up at the airport, I went to the farmer’s market.”  
  
“You...went to buy me blueberries?” Meg raised an eyebrow as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
  
Never had Alex went to the farmer’s market alone. He usually only went when she asked him to come along because she would want to buy some fruit or on some occasions, she would set up her own booth to sell her Chandler the Robot jewelry and needed his help. It wasn’t because he hated going there. In fact, ever since being with Meg, he had come to enjoy it as much as her but never really thought of going on his own. He was mostly busy with music or touring anyway.  
  
And here he was telling her he got her something from there because he knew that was the first thing she bought when they went. He knew that she loved them and that the last blueberries she had bought before were rotten and she was in need of more. It truly showed how much he paid attention and the lengths he would go to make her happy.  
  
“I swear, I didn’t get them just so you could make us the pancakes,” he went on. “Like, I didn’t even think of that until this morning. I wanted to get them to surprise you since you-”  
  
She clamped a hand over his mouth and once he stopped trying to speak, she removed her hand and replaced it with her lips. His eyes widened for a second and then he smiled against her lips as his eyes slid closed.  
  
Meg pulled away and put a finger to his lips. “It’s okay, I get it. Thank you. Now let’s make breakfast.”  
  
They broke apart so she could get the stuff she needed for the batter while he got out the bacon and eggs. After getting the coffee started, she began combining the ingredients and before she knew it, she was singing quietly. Alex smiled to himself at hearing her voice, never tiring of how soft and soulful it was. He had been missing her singing while she was gone and it made his morning even better to hear her again.  
  
When he was done, he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Meg looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, even though he was distracting her from finishing the pancake mix. After that, she headed over to stove and began making the pancakes, the delicious aroma filling up the whole kitchen. Thank goodness it did because it smelled like fried food from Alex’s cooking minutes earlier. Once those were taken care of, all that was left to make were the croissants. They had both decided on buying those since biscuits or toast had already been made and they wanted to do something different. It was a pretty good decision in their opinion.  
  
At first they were eating at the table, but that didn’t really last long. Somehow, breakfast ended up being Alex and Meg sitting together in bed with her legs draped over his and their plates nearby. He held his coffee mug in his hands and she was contentedly sipping her cup of tea.  
  
“I still can’t get over how much you love my pancakes,” she mused as he set his plate and mug on the nightstand. “You were making some very interesting noises each time you took a bite.”  
  
“Your fault for making good-ass pancakes that give me orgasms,” he joked and she nearly choked on her tea.  
  
She also put her food and cup aside and sat cross-legged with her back against the headboard. “Mornings and breakfast are never boring with you. I love it when we do this, even if you have to drag me out of bed for it to happen.”  
  
“That’s part of the reason why they’re not boring, though.” Alex laughed. “But yeah, I agree. I love these kinds of mornings. Just you and me enjoying each other’s company.”  
  
“Pretty soon it won’t be just you and me.”  
  
Meg looked down and put a hand on her stomach, to which Alex placed his hand over hers. It had been about a month since they’ve found out and they were both feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness for the new life they were going to bring into this world. But who wasn’t? This was the biggest life-changing event they’ll ever have to deal with, but surely it wasn’t something they couldn’t handle.  
  
“You really think we’re ready for this?” she asked. “I mean, I can barely get up in the mornings and with how busy we both usually can be, are we actually cut out for this?”  
  
“Hey.” Alex took the hand that was on her stomach and interlocked his fingers with hers. “We got this. You and I have been through some other big shit these past seven years and we’ve managed to pull through and handle whatever life’s thrown at us. We’re gonna be great parents. I just know it. Don’t worry so much. I’m gonna be the best dad this kid will ever have.”  
  
“I know you will.” She relaxed a little at his reassurance.  
  
He sighed and made himself lay back down on the bed. “We can do this.”  
  
“We can.” Meg slowly nodded and looked down at him. “And then it’ll be the three of us spending time together.”  
  
Alex grinned and closed his eyes. “It’s going to be amazing.”  
  
She leaned down to kiss his nose and then swung her legs off the side of the bed. Waking up early can be irritating at times, but if that meant waking up to Alex and in the near future her child as well, then it was all worth it. What better way to start off the morning than with lots of love and a good meal?  
  
Finally, she got up and grabbed her plate and cup to bring it downstairs. Before she did that, she turned around. “Do you want me to-”  
  
But he wasn’t listening. He had fallen back asleep and she giggled at how he was already snoring. Looked like she wasn’t the only one who wanted to sleep. Meg simply shook her head, though didn’t try to disturb him and walked over to his side so she could get his dishes he left on the nightstand. She was fine with cleaning up and headed down to the kitchen to clean up to take care of the mess they made.  
  
For now, he could sleep. After all, with the baby coming in a few months, he was going to need all the rest he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Alex's tweets invade my thoughts.
> 
> A nice little fluffy Melex for you guys.  
> Thought this pairing deserved some nice after all I've put them through.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~But really, I'm so sorry for all the stupid stuff I had Alex say in this.~~
> 
>  
> 
> \- Aliya


End file.
